teen titans new member
by littlelizzyfufu123
Summary: sorry it is short and doesn't have great detail but next time it will. A girl named Viper is part dragon. She comes across the teen titans in a battle and they offer her to become a part of the teem and stay with her but her cruel boss disproves


Before you read this here is Vipers character description

Outfit: .

Hair IS ACTUALLY BLACK BUT THIS IS THE HAIR STYLE: . ha-ha Misa from death note

Eyes: weird!

My name is Viper. I am named that because I am part dragon. I turn into a dragon when I am in battle and right now I am in battle with a team I have never met before. I just came on a mission to kill this beast that has been attacking this town. It looks like a giant bird. I don't turn into a dragon all of the time I only do it whenever I need to. I am a black dragon so I can breathe black fire. I use my hands sometimes to bend fire but sometimes I just breathe out black fire. I let out a giant puff of air and black fire came out I saw the bird dodge it because of its noisy claws hitting the pavement. A girl with a purple outfit and red hair shot some green power at the bird's beak. It stopped right there for some odd reason. I let out a giant burst of fire from my hands. I burnt the birds white coat but it still got away. It flapped its wings as it lifted off and it made a gust of cold wind blow toward me to where my black hair flipped up. I shivered a little bit because my outfit wasn't the best thing to where for the cold. A boy with a mask and black hair came up to me. He asked for my name and who I was I said "my name is Viper I am sixteen I…" my voice drifted away for some odd reason it was hard to tell them I was part dragon. I mean they could see small patches of black scales over my pale skin and my black dragon eyes. They even saw me breathe fire from my mouth and hands but it was hard telling me who I was "well can you tell us what you are" said a green boy. He had a little bit of a scratchy voice and pointy ears. I saw him shape shift into a tiger and a bird."I am part dragon I am usually a human but when I'm in a serious battle I turn into a black dragon that breathes black fire" I said it so quick I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't hear a word I said. Well you should stay at our place just for a little bit unless you have somewhere to be?" It took a long pause for me to say sure. I remembered my boss saying to rush home whenever I finished the fight. I had a little anxiety over it as I walked through the town with many people whispering and reading the news paper. I don't know why everyone was reading it but it had to be a big deal because I hear there is always trouble in this town. I don't know why I was never here. My boss he travels with me across the world to help the people in danger of Villon's and such. Some would pat on others shoulders and point to the paper. I wanted this to get over with because I was afraid my boss was going to kill me. The girl from before came up to me she exclaimed "hi I'm Starfire" everyone was quiet on their way to some odd place. They didn't really tell me who they were and they were taking me to a place that I don't even know. I know that isn't the smartest Idea because I watch ID. I waved and said 'hi" but in a very quiet tone and my wave was really weak and quick. I said "sorry I am just a little shy" she smiled and said "no prob" You know I am just going to go ahead and go" said the boy with the mask. He made a high jump that I couldn't even believe he landed on a car and jumped one other time and this time landed on building next to us. It looked like a business building that was gray with a bunch of windows. He jumped forward on to other building and got smaller and smaller until he got too far away from us and disappeared " We should go ahead and go " said a girl with a bob haircut with a purple rope thingy. She rain through the building really fast and the small green boy turned into a bird and flew away and another man that looked I don't know half of a robot or something pulled out something like a technology piece and inserted it into a slot he stood there for about a second or two waiting for something to happen. I heard a rustling sound from his spine that kept a trembling like a vibrating tool or something he then ran so fast to where I couldn't see him the next second. There was only me and Starfire left. She said "come on Viper you can fly right?" I nodded she grabbed my hand and lifted me into the air. I said "so…" what are you as we got higher and higher into the air she said "oh um... An alien" I said 'awesome!" as I smiled we finally got a higher and above the buildings was rushed as we flew forward. She was still holding my pale hand against her tan hand. I blushed a little bit for some off reason. She had a nice touching voice and a sweet personality. We unbound our hands and flew really fast. I saw from a far view a tower that had T on it in the middle of water. My hair flew way back to where my side bangs were pulled back. I saw the team members in front of it. We both flew down but we didn't land we floated a tiny bit above the ground. The boy with the mask said "okay Viper why are you here?' he said it in a kind tone though "uh well my boss travels with me around the world and I kind of you know um… help people by killing villains" "well can we have you on the team I mean your sixteen like us and we need a powerful sixth member" "well I barley even know you guys" "easy stay here for the night and you can get to know us" I didn't know if this was all too safe but I knew it was worth it "well I would but I have to see if I can became of my boss" "Come on it will be fun you can stay in my room" said Starfire as she grabbed my hand and smiled. "Who is your boss anyway?" said the short green guy "Well he is my dad's friend" "what about your dad?' asked the boy with the mask. I looked down and said "well dragon hunters…' My face was in disappointment "oh sorry" he said with a slow sad tone. I said "don't worry about it it's just the past. But anyways I guess I could stay!" Starfire let out a giant "yah!" "Well anyways I am Robin" I pointed at him exited and screamed in excitement "oh from bat man" he gave me an are – you – serious kind of look "sorry I am kind of the bat man watcher" I let out a tiny nervoise "heh" the robot boy laughed really hard and said "I am Cyborg!" I waved with a smile. I couldn't help but feel confident when I cracked the joke but it wasn't really a joke "Raven" said a girl with the hoodie robe thingy. She raised her hand a little bit as she said her name. She was kind of like the emo type to me. She turned around and said "I got to go" as she headed inside. I wondered what it looked like in there I wanted to sneak a peek but I thought it would look kind of weird to bend over to look inside you know. "Beast boys the name" I smiled because you could tell he was trying to act like the "star" or something "Well now you know are names and now we must get a snack!" said Cyborg. I let out a tiny giggle and headed inside. I said to Starfire "do you know where the bathroom is?" I didn't even really take a look inside yet. I walked in and saw a giant living room. It smelled like incense. She said "in that hall, third door on the left" as she pointed to the hall. "Thank you!" I said. I walked into the bathroom and pulled out my wristband thingy majig. It looked like a watch but instead of the clock was a screen. I pressed the top button and a screen came on that had my boss on it "Viper! Where are you?" "Sorry, sorry, sorry!" "You should be sorry!' He was always this mean to me but I am too afraid to confront him "I am going to stay the night somewhere don't worry!" He gave me a nasty look and said "no I don't care if you have friends but this city needs you" I ruled my eyes and said "do you just want the money that they give you for my work" he said "don't shake your attitude ate me mis-""you're always mean to me and I am sick of it!" I pressed my button and it shut off like a T.V I can't believe what I just did I walked out and heard someone or something running away or pounding. I ignored it and walked into the living room"


End file.
